Fracture reduction devices are known in the art. For long bones, such as the femur, tibia, and fibula, fractures can potentially be reduced using plating systems. For bony areas where the bone includes curvature in multiple axes, and areas where the skin is especially taut to the bone, use of plating systems can be challenging. In such bony areas, such as the patella, other reduction methods have been employed. One such method or system includes high tension mesh plates. Another approach used in the prior art includes wiring or cord systems. In the case of mesh apparatuses, the systems generally require the surgeon to cut the mesh plate to size and fit the mesh for a give patient's patella. Wiring and cabling systems generally require the surgeon to route the wires or cables through channels created in the patella, and/or require the surgeon to wrap the wire or cable around at least a portion of the patella.